This is Our Song
by starfish1234
Summary: AS the campers celebrate their last night together at Camp Wawanakwa, Trent sets the perfect camp mood.


**I was watching 'Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam' and i was looking at the last scene, and it reminded me of the end bonfire in Total Drama Island. Then i got thinking what it at the end all the campers started singing...so i wrote this. **

**Its when Owen has Just won TDI and all the campers are spending their last night on the Island together...**

**Song: 'This is Our Song"**

* * *

Late night had fallen; all the ex-campers were sitting around the bonfire. All talking and feeling relieved that the hard summer weeks are over. Owen won Total Drama Island an hour ago, Chris was drying himself off from being thrown in the water, and Chef was hiding in the kitchen from the boys.

"Can you believe it's all over?" Gwen asked Trent.

"So long Total Drama pain in my behind" Leshwana joked.

Katie disagreed. "Yeah, but then if we didn't do Total Drama, we wouldn't have met all you guys" she smiled looking around, eying DJ the most.

"OMG yeah and that would be like so sad" Lindsay sighed, in her usual bubbly voice.

Tyler comforted her.

"I'm just glad it's over so now I can finally go back to studying" Courtney gloated.

Duncan put his arm around her, "oh come on babe, you can't say that you're not gonna miss this at all"

Courtney rolled her eyes "I'm not gonna miss this crappy camp for sure, but I am gonna miss all you guys"

Duncan smirked and pecked her cheek.

"Well I think that this was such a waste of a summer!" Heather protested.

"It wasn't that bad" Bridgette argued.

Geoff smiled "that's the spirit babe" he pumped

Heather rolled her eyes.

Gwen looked around at all her friends. "Well how bout we celebrate these few moments, with each other" she suggested.

Trent suddenly got an idea "how bout we sing a camp song" he said pulling out his guitar. "I wasn't thinking that far" frowned Gwen.

"Oh I love singing camp songs and Carlo's singing camp; there I was the main lead singer-

"SHUT-UP HAROLD" Heather yelled, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Gosh" Harold said offended and crossing his arms.

"Hey it's actually not a bad idea" piped Bridgette.

"Well what are we going to sing?" Sadie asked.

Trent smiled "well we can always start…**..**_**So let's sing**__  
_

_**Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya**___

Gwen smiled and joined in,

_(Gwen and Trent together)_

_**This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
**_

Trent started picking up the rhythm on his guitar, Gwen, Courtney, Sadie, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff all started smiling and clapping to the rhythm.

_(Trent): _**And grab your guitar**_  
(Courtney joined in): __**Sit by the fire**__  
__**'Cause we all need a song  
When we tired  
we'll sit here together**__  
(Trent solo) __**and sing it out loud**_

_(Gwen echoed) _**And sing it out loud  
**_  
_everyone who was clapping joined in and began singing along with the three.

_(Everyone):__**This is our song  
that's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
this is our summer  
and this is our song  
this is our song  
this is our song  
**_

_(Trent solo):__**This is our song  
**_

"This is stupid; I will not be a part of this!" Heather protested, and turned away. Naoh agreed and stuck his nose in a book. Justin was still admiring his reflection in a mirror.

"Oh come on, have some fun" Owen said cheerfully.

Everyone else nodded and agreed.

_(Trent solo):__**Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
**_

"I refuse to sing too" Duncan said crossing his arms.

_(Bridgette and Geoff together):__**Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
**_

"Come on Duncan, join in, loosen up" Courtney encouraged.

_(Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Tyler and DJ together):__**And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
**_

_(Trent solo):__**Come on and sing**__  
(Courtney joined in, singing loud on the high notes):__**Na, na na na na, hey, ya**___

Duncan was shocked at his girlfriend's voice, all the enthusiasm made him realize that sometimes it's fun to just relax, so he joined on in.

_(Everybody):__**This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer**__  
(Duncan echo):__**(Our summer)**___

Heather saw all her fellow campers having fun. She felt alone and thought it wouldn't be that bad.

_(Everyone including Heather)_

_**This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
**__(Courntney singing high echoes):__**(This is our song)**__  
(everyone together):__**This is our song  
**__(Courntey echo)__** :(This is our song)  
**__(Everyone)__** This is our song**_

All the campers smiled and hummed as Trent strummed the last few notes.


End file.
